Super Robot Monkey Team ABCs
by Stupid computer
Summary: 26 one-shots from A to Z. Just some cute stuff...some more serious. I'm going to be writting all different types of pairings and taking pairing requests.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, these are going to be a series of one-shots with letters of the alphabet using different pairings. Have a pairing you want me to do? Tell me. And request the next word…it has to start with a B! Ok, let's begin.**

_Attachment _

Otto watched silently as the figure in front of him breathed in and out. It was rhythmic, soothing, calm; so different from how he usually was. Gibson maintained a certain degree of level headedness but he was always busy working on something, never really peaceful. It took an order from Chiro to finally get the blue simian into bed. Otto had come in as insurance, just to make sure Gibson went to bed and didn't read a book about the Theory of The Universe or Worm Holes or a multitude of other things Otto didn't understand.

Gibson just recently went to sleep, yet Otto still found himself glued in the chair he was in next to his best friend. Something about Gibson being so at ease made Otto not want to move. Who knew the next time this would ever happen? So Otto chose to cherish this moment. Just as he was about to leave, letting the tired scientist sleep alone, Gibson reached up and attached himself to Otto's arm.

Otto was startled at first, wondering what Gibson was doing before he remembered that he was asleep, unaware of his actions. Gibson mumbled something in his sleep. Otto didn't know what he was saying or why Gibson would hold onto him so tight. Even though Otto was a good deal stronger than Gibson, jerking his arm away would mean waking him up. Then there was no telling when the next time Gibson would go to bed. Carefully assessing the room, Otto's eyes fell upon a clear tube with pink liquid in it.

_"Oh, of course."_ Otto thought. That was the same tube Gibson fell asleep with every night. Gibson must have noticed the absence and instinctively reached for something-or someone- to hold. Otto reached over, grabbed the tube with his tail, and placed it in Gibson's hand.

Otto sneaked out of the room as quietly as he could. He wondered what the pink liquid in the container actually was and why Gibson slept with it every night. Maybe it was some sort of valuable chemical? But then why would Gibson risk crushing it in his sleep? Otto wondered about these things when he absent mindedly went into the kitchen; well they called it a kitchen. Really it was just a homemade freezing system Otto made with one of Gibson's Bunsen burners used as a stove. It was funny how the super robot was equipped for almost every scenario except for a family meal.

Otto chuckled to himself at the thought. He decided to fix himself a late night snack while he was here. Sleep could wait, besides he fell asleep better when he was full. He looked through the frozen foods, trying to find something that wouldn't be over complicated to cook or take too long. Giving up on the freezer, he went over to the little pile of other foods they kept around: some cereal, a couple of oranges, bananas…which was funny since they didn't eat bananas, and some other less-than-appetizing foods.

"Need any help?" Otto jumped at the voice behind him. He turned to find Gibson standing there sleepily, looking slightly annoyed.

"Gibson? What are you doing up?"

"Really Otto, you're making so much noise I'm surprised that the entire city isn't up. Isn't it a bit late for a snack?"

"Yeah, that's why it's called a late night snack." Otto said back to the scientist not deliberately trying to be a smart mouth but being one none the less. Gibson thought about this for a moment before giving an exasperated sigh.

"Very well then. I think we have some hot chocolate mix, I'll start the burner, and you get the cups." Gibson went to do his part while dragging his feet. Otto watched, dumbfounded that Gibson would join him in his mid-night escapades but also sort of happy. Otto found two cups and the hot chocolate mix Gibson was talking about. He filled them with water then handed it all over to Gibson. Otto waited with a question gnawing at him.

"Um, Gibson, I was just wondering, uh, why do you sleep with that pinky liquidy, sloshy stuff?" Gibson went stiff at the question giving Otto time to think that maybe this wasn't the best thing to ask the scientist.

"I'm not telling. It's none of your business."

"Aw, come on Gibgib! I'm your friend, you can tell me anything."

"No."

"Please?"

"Well…fine. But you must promise never to tell Sprx is that understood?"

"YEP!"

"Shhh! Honestly Otto, do you want all of Shuggazoom to awaken?" Gibson scolded only regretting it slightly when he saw Otto's ashamed face.

"Sorry. Go on."

"Well, you see the reason I sleep with it is to feel…grounded. Do you remember what it felt like when we were asleep in the tubes? I felt lost in some sort of dream. Nothing was solid or real. So when we awakened I made a little mixture in a tube to hold onto, to have an attachment to reality, even in my sleep." Gibson didn't look at Otto when he said any of this for fear the playful primate would laugh at him for doing such a silly thing. All Otto did though was give him a slight smile.

"Oh." Was all he said. They were silent for a long time while the water boiled until Otto spoke up again.

"So what's it made out of?"

"Just some water for substance, a dash of salts to make it bubble, some dye to give it color, and some chemicals to make it glow." Otto nodded his head again. He wondered if he should mention the whole arm incident form earlier. Just when Gibson was about to prepare the hot chocolate, Otto turned the burner off and walked Gibson back to his room.

"Otto what are you-"

"Where's the thingy?" Otto asked, looking around the small space for the pink tube.

"On the night stand, why?"

"I'm throwing it away." Gibson stood in shock as Otto threw it in a waste basket. The sound of shattered glass echoed in the room.

"OTTO! Didn't you hear anything I just told you? How could you-"

"You're not gonna need it anymore."

"What are you mad?"

"No. You aren't going to need it anymore because I'm going to sleep with you from now on." Otto crawled into the bed as he was saying that. Gibson brought his hand up to his face in false irritation in hopes it would hide his blush.

"Really Otto?"

"Yes really. Now come on! No arguing." Otto said, patting a seat beside him.

"Fine." Gibson said semi reluctantly. "But only for tonight."

"Whatever you say Gibgib." Otto curled up against Gibson. Gibson was hesitant at first but after a few minuets he began to cling to the green monkey. Gibson went to bed soundly that night. Attached to the one person that mattered to him.

**Ok, first chapter is a Gibotto. If you have a pairing you'd like me to do, send it along with a word that starts with B! Review please! Favs are nice but reviews are nicer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so next one is gonna be a Spova! To viewers who sent in different pairings, just wait. I promise I'll get to them eventually. This time send my your pairing and a word that starts with C! **

_Bouquet _

"S-P-R-X 77, YOU GET YOUR TAIL BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" Nova yelled throughout the Super Robot. Sprx ran in fear, hiding behind Gibson and Antauri as Nova when stomping about.

"What did you do this time Sprx?" Gibson asked, un-amused by the whole display. They did this at least four or five times a day, true Nova did sound angrier than usual.

"Nothing, honest!" Sprx said in his defense. A few yells and the sound of something breaking in the higher levels of the robot suggested otherwise.

"Nothing, hm?"

"Alright, alright I was looking for her in her room and she wasn't there so I started to look at some of her stuff when out of nowhere, her favorite punching bag ripped!" Gibson and Antauri looked at each other with dull eyes at the lame excuse.

"So that's what you're going with huh-"

"THERE YOU ARE YOU LITTLE CREEP!" Gibson was cut off by Nova pushing him aside to get to Sprx. Antauri gracefully stepped aside, not willing to get in the middle of the squabble.

"Nova, I can explain-"

"EXPLAIN WHAT SPRX? How my favorite punching bag is now in two?"

"It wasn't me! It was…Otto!" Sprx blurted out as the green simian walked into the room, covered in grease.

"I did what now?" Otto was confused by the whole situation. Nova didn't let Sprx go of course; not believing him when he said it was Otto's fault. To further the theory that Sprx was the culprit, Gibson interjected.

"Don't try to blame this on him Sprx. He was with me the entire morning trying to fix our backup generators."

"Yeah, and after that I had to change the oil in the fist rockets!" Otto chimed in to his own defense leaving Sprx back where he was before. Nova made giant fists that were inches away from Sprx's face when Antauri held her back shaking his head as if to say 'Is this really how you want to settle this?' Nova reluctantly let go of Sprx, who sighed out of relief from being in the iron grip.

"Fine. You get off lucky this time buster. But next time, you'll pay." Nova promptly left the room, leaving behind a fearful Sprx.

"Gesh, all the crap I get I swear! What am I supposed to do now? I can't have her mad at me like this!" Sprx sat down in his chair with a heavy sigh.

"Sprx, do you know what day it is?" Antauri asked.

"What? No, why?"

"It's Valentine's day, Sprx." Antauri said matter-of-factually. Sprx stared at him, wondering what he was implying. Should he really get Nova a Valentines gift with her in this fit?

"I don't see then point of Valentine's day. Just another excuse for young couples to show un-necessary public displays of affection." Gibson said. Otto walked up behind him, giving him a playful nudge.

"Come on Gibgib, it isn't that bad!" Otto said. Sprx decided to play along with this. The teasing easily lifted his spirits.

"Yeah, Gibgib, I figured you must looooove Valentine's. Do you have a special lovey dovey, brainstrain?" Gibson blushed at Sprx's mocking as Otto came up behind him, splattering him with oil.

"I'll be your Valentine Gibgib!"

"Otto, get off of me, you're covered with grease!" The next couple of minutes Sprx and Antauri watched as Gibson tried to avoid Otto's glomps of mess with little success. Sprx wondered what he was going to do about Nova. He didn't want to go too fancy with a gift for her but he also didn't want her to stay mad at him for who knows how long. Nova could hold a grudge for a while, that was a well known fact. He would ask Chiro what he would do but the kid was out with Jinmay.

Suddenly, inspiration hit him. He got up from the seat and barley muttered a later before heading out the Super Robot's door. He looked all over town for what he was looking for. Not roses, or chocolates, something very specific. He would fix her punching bag later, for right now he had to concentrate on making Nova not angry. Finally he found what he was looking for, the perfect gift for the yellow monkey. Once he got back to the robot, no one was in sight.

Sprx made his way up to Nova's room. She was standing their, punching her back up punching bag. Sprx debated on if he really wanted to go into the room at that point. He surely didn't want to end up like that punching bag, which was nearly mangled. But, in the end, he decided it was best to get himself noticed sooner than later.

"Hi there doll face." Ok…not the best way to get noticed by Nova. His neck was in her hands within ten seconds.

"What do you want Sprx? I swear, if it wasn't for Antauri earlier I would have beaten you to a pulp. But he isn't here now. Any last words?" Nova said through clenched teeth. Sprx pulled his hand from behind his back. In his hand was a single daisy, the same yellow that Nova was, with little red painted strips at the tips.

"For. You." Was all Sprx could manage to get out. Nova started to loosen her grip on him and in a moment, dropped him completely. She reached for the flower quizzically.

"For me?"

"Yeah. It's Valentines Day and I thought it would also make a nice 'I'm sorry, please don't kill me just yet' gift. So…happy Valentines I guess." Sprx stood there awkwardly for a moment until Nova punched him hard in the arm.

"OWCH! What was that for?" Sprx scowled and was about to say something else when Nova kissed him slightly on the lips. He went silent from shock. She pulled back, smiling at him, looking down at the flower.

"That was for the present. The punch was to tell you that you're still not off the hook. Now if it was a bouquet maybe…"


End file.
